The present application hereby claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 on European patent application No. 01127945.2 filed Nov. 23, 2001, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The invention generally relates to a method for the continuous control of a position of a control valve. In particular, it preferably relates to a control valve as part of a closed-loop or open-loop process control system. A control deviation from a position of the control valve, is determined as a controlled variable, in relation to a reference variable being determined. A manipulated variable is determined from the control deviation, by which manipulated variable the control valve is positioned and/or maintained in the position predefined by the reference variable.
Processes for the production of power from steam by use of turbines are known from the prior art. In these processes, the steam is led from an intermediate superheater to a turbine set, for example comprising a medium pressure turbine with low pressure turbines connected downstream. The turbines are arranged on a common shaft. In order to be able to operate the turbines in a defined or optimum operating state, bypass control valves with a position control system are provided in parallel with the turbine set. Control valves of this type generally have an electrohydraulic drive.
The position control system positions the control valve in accordance with a set point (reference variable) predefined by a control system. An actual value (registered controlled variable) required for this control system is provided by a valve position transmitter with an analog travel measurement converter.
A control difference between the actual value and the set point is associated with a control value (manipulated variable) in accordance with a predefined control characteristic. With this control value, the control valve is positioned in the predefined position by the electrohydraulic drive.
In the case of long connected pipelines, a tendency toward oscillation is manifested by the system, corresponding oscillatory loadings occurring on the valves. In the case of a valve position transmitter arranged in a control valve, this leads to high mechanical stress, which is accompanied by a high failure rate in the valve position transmitter affected. In current control designs, failure of the value position transmitter leads to the bypass control valve being closed, and therefore to failure of the position control loop.
An embodiment of the invention may be based on an object of improving a known method for the control of the position of a valve, with the effect that failure of a valve position transmitter does not result in failure of the position control loop.
To this end, an embodiment of the invention proposes that the controlled variable corresponding to the position of the control valve is determined by observing the manipulated variable and at least one further variable that can be influenced by the position of the control valve.
Here, xe2x80x9cobservingxe2x80x9d is to be understood to mean a control engineering definition in which a system is called completely observable when the initial state of a system can be determined from the course of the input variable over a finite interval and the output variable (see Jan Lunze, Regelungstechnik 2, [Control Engineering 2], Definition 3.2 or else Otto Fxc3x6llinger, Regelungstechnik, [Control Engineering], 5th Edition, Definition 11.109).
It is also advantageously possible to dispense completely with a valve position transmitter for the control valve. Components and costs can be reduced or avoided, in particular including those for service and maintenance. With the solution according to an embodiment of the invention, a high degree of accuracy and reliability can be achieved. Furthermore, for example in the event of retrofitting in a plant, the observer can optionally be used in parallel with a valve position transmitter. In the event of malfunction of the valve position transmitter, the controlled variable required for the control system can be determined by observation, irrespective of the function of the valve position transmitter. A high degree of reliability and accuracy can be achieved. The solution according to an embodiment of the invention can be used in principle in control loops, it being possible for a valve position set point either to be fixedly predefined as a reference variable or else provided by a higher-order control loop, for example a pressure control loop.
Furthermore, it is proposed that the controlled variable corresponding to the position of the control valve be determined by observing the controlled variable and a pressure in each case registered upstream and downstream of the control valve. Measurement points which are already present and required in any case for the open-loop or closed-loop control of the process can advantageously be used in order to determine the controlled variable.
In addition, it is proposed that the reference variable may be predefined by a higher-order control system, for example a pressure control system. For example, a valve position can be predefined by a higher-order control system, achievement and maintenance of the predefined position being effected by a control system that is otherwise independent. In particular in the case of large industrial plants, this can make it possible, by means of a control system arranged locally, to reach and/or to maintain a valve position predefined from a remote central station quickly and with little interference. Furthermore, it is proposed that the control system advantageously have a proportional behavior.
In addition, it is proposed that the determined position of the control valve be indicated. The observed measured value of the valve position can be indicated without a further measuring device being required. The measured value can also be transmitted to a higher-order control system or to a central station.
A mass flow is advantageously proportional to the respective pressure. Furthermore, it is proposed that there be a supercritical pressure drop across the control valve.
In order to obtain an explicitly known valve manipulated variable which, in one form, has an effect on the resultant valve movement which does not depend on the current valve stroke, it is proposed that a control system be affine.
It is further proposed that a value of the reference variable (4) lie in a range from approximately xe2x88x9210% to 110%. The end positions of the control valve can advantageously be moved to in a defined manner.
In order to create possible ways of intervening in the control, the manipulated variable may be led to a selection switch. This makes it possible for the control valve to have a predefined control value applied to it, for example for test purposes. Via the selection switch, the manipulated variable can be switched to a maximum or to a minimum value, in order for example to determine the maximum and/or minimum stroke.
Furthermore, the controlled variable used optionally may also be a registered measured value from a valve position transmitter. Thus, for example for testing purposes, it is possible to select between direct and observed determination of the valve position.
Furthermore, it is proposed that a measured value from the valve position transmitter may be used to calibrate the observer, as it is known, the device which determines the position of the control valve by observing the aforementioned variables. A directly measured valve position can advantageously be used to set the observer with its parameters, so that a deviation in relation to the control by use of a valve position transmitter becomes as small as possible in an operating state which is beneficial for the valve position transmitter.
It is also proposed that the control valve be positioned and/or maintained by an electrohydraulic drive in the position predefined by the reference variable. Control valves can advantageously be used for high requirements. Control characteristics of the system comprising control valve and electrohydraulic drive can be taken into account in the control characteristic, so that fast, stable control can be carried out, avoiding the faults produced, for example, by oscillations or else corrosion.
Further details, features and advantages of the invention can be gathered from the following description of an exemplary embodiment. Substantially constant components are designated by the same designations. Furthermore, with regard to identical features and functions, reference is made to the description of the exemplary embodiment in FIG. 1.